The Grimm Reaper
by Disco-Dancing-Panda
Summary: Seth has a lovely dream of Kassandra.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my first post and this a Lemon of my story on wattpad called THE GRIMM REAPER.

Enjoy

Chapter One

SETH POV

After all the yelling from Kassandra I decided to hit the hay. Even though she was mad at me she was still a sexy woman. Her long black hair cascading down her back and her golden eyes that had made me melt. Even though I had just met her, she was sure on my mind a lot. I felt sleepy all of a sudden like I was going to fall out. I found my room and then fell into bed.

I wake up to moans, soft and sweet moans and when I open my eyes I see Kassandra rubbing her hot core at the foot of my bed. Her head was thrown back and her body arched. The room that was once cold was filled with sweaty heat. I sit up and stare at her small vigorous fingers going around and around and in and out. Once she had put her head down She realized I was watching her in the low lighting. Her golden eyes buck out of her face and she turns away.

"I am so sorry" she says "I just saw your room and I had an urge"

"umm" I couldn't find the words I wanted to say I didn't even know what I wanted to say. She starts to get up and I pull her into a mind bending kiss. Her head turning in sync with mine her naked body pulled up close to mine. I could feel my member begin to rise and boil. Kassandra was making me do this. I threw her on the bed and open her leg apart. She looks at me and I dive in her heated core was wet already and was dripping on my chin I threw my tongue in and out. She trusts into me and moans the delicious moan I wanted to hear. I look up to her and she is arching her back and gripping the sheets. I swirled my tongue around and liked up and down, her juices tasted like strawberries and it was amazing. I added a finger and she almost jumped out of her skin. Moving around like a snake I grabbed her tan body and held her still with my other hand. She rubbing her breast ferociously and moaning. I added another finger and licked faster liking the response she gave me.

"Faster" she pants

"Help me" I say while slowing down my finger and looking at her. she placed her hand on her core and kept one on her c-cup breasts and moved them in sync.

"Faster" she moans and I obliged happily I sped up my movement and then she screamed and let go. I had given her a break and laid down but before I could return to my regular place, she was there playing with my member, which was rock hard. She took it in and used her breast to help her swirling her tongue around the top. I throw my head back and groan. After a while she slowed down and removed her breasts and used her hand to help her take it all in her mouth. She looked up at me with those eyes and I released. Kassandra smiled and gulped down the juices and I quickly flipped her over knowing that she was going to give a break. I had lined my still hard friend against her heated core and she bucked against the feeling. I slid in and she tighten on me. I groan and she tighten even further, I slowly pull back and I slam into her.

"Seth" she moans and I pull out and slam in over and over. "faster and harder" she pants and I follow her directions. I didn't know how it happened but she was straddling me and bouncing up and down. I grab her and pull her face towards mine and pull her in a very heated kiss. I grab her breast and kiss and suck them alternating between them. She slammed down on my and started to really shake the bed. The moans and groans filling the room. She had screams when I hit her g-spot.

"Please hit it again" she screams and I thrust up again. I feel her clench around me and let go and I let go as well. She laid down on me and wrapped her legs around me while I still in her.

"Hey Wake up Hades wants to see you" Kassandra shakes me and she is fully clothed.

"Last Night was awesome"

"Was it really"

"What"

"After you ate the fruit you passed out and we carried you to your room and I spent the night in the basement trying to figure out what happened to you"

"So last Night"

"No me and Adad were in the basement"

I look around my bed and room was clean.

It was a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lemon for my story on wattpad...

SETH POV

She looked at me from a distance, her eyes glowing in the moon light. She slowly migrated her way to me, the sand squishing around her feet. She layed down next to me and a tidal wave crashed into our legs. The camp behind us, were still partying and having a grand time. She smiled at me and looked me in my eyes.

"I am surprised you asked me to be here, they are celebrating because of you," She breathes.

"I would rather celebrate with you," I smile. She grazed her hand upon me face smiling, the waves making the soundtrack of this romantic moment. Kassandra kissed me softly and I kissed her back. I blindly pulled the clip holding her hair and all of her hair came tumbling down. She laughed, and pulled her hair all to one side.

"You keep doing that," Kassandra giggles.

"Than you should remember how I like it," I chuckle.

"But I think it is sexier when you do it" She whispers pulling my collar closer to her. I kissed her softly, slowly letting her back hit the sand while I got on top of her. Even though I knew she could handle it, I propped myself up on my elbow so she would be comfortable. I traced kisses from her ears to her chest, slowing opening the light robe she hand on. Under it she had the lingerie on from when we went to the hotel. The black lace, made her body look gorgeous. I nibbled on her neck, making her moan quietly. I wanted to stop and ask if she was sure wanted to do this, but we were adults. _She is 120 years old, and I am 25... We both have done this before _I yell at myself. She moaned again when I nibbled on her shoulder , making me hard as rock. I let my hands guide me under her and unclasp her bra sliding it off of her. She turned her head away, when she saw me staring at her perky yet busty boobs.

"They are beautiful," I leaned into her ear and began to fondle them. They were so soft and her nipples were so hard. I started to suck on the right tit, while flicking the other. She made a cute moan, a sound I would never thought it would come out of her mouth. I felt her arch under me, grinding her core on my member. I groan and pelvic thrusted her back down. I was going to take my time, and embrace this moment. I went back to playing with her boobs, and I did the opposite. I sucked on the left and flicked the right.

"Please... Seth... I am so wet," She moans. I moved down, and her panties were soaked. I breathed on her core and she bucked and shivered. I slowly removed her last article of clothing and latched on. I sucked her sweet juices, lapping them slowly. She bucked against my mouth, and grabbed for handfuls of sand. She moaned, and began to squirm. I held her down and her legs almost wrapped around my head, I stuck my tongue in and out. She breathed heavy and bucked again. "Seth.. I ... need more, she pants and I slip a finger in. I go in slowly and tauntingly, swirled my fingers around. She moaned softly, thrusted to a slowly rhythm, and I began to slip another in. She was so tight that I knew, I could never get another in. I sucked on her clit and she started to grab her boobs. My member had grown into steel. I needed to take her now, but I want to make her cum first. With one good curl of my fingers, I had found her g-spot. She bucked into my hand, and I arched her back for one last time. "I am going to cum" she gasped and I quickly moved my tongue to catch my reward. I lapped up, my presents and moved behind her. I could feel the sweat on her body, it began to mix in with mine as I made love to a hot goddess. She kissed me softly finally coming down from cloud 9. She stipped me down and straddled my hips. She lowered herself down, and moaned as my member entered her slowly. She was so tight, and she clutched around me so quickly.

"Fuck!" I slowly yell, just from her walls squeezing me so hard. She began to go up and down with a taunting speed. She moaned as she felt me go back in. I looked down from her eyes and hardened even more when I saw her go down. I groaned and she moaned, because she had felt it. She then bounced, picking up speed, and letting her tits fly everywhere. "Shit!" I yell and grab a tight hold to her tits. She leaned down and kissed me sucking on my lip. Kassandra then raised up and slammed down, I groaned even louder and squeezed her titts harder. Kassandra moaned and as she bounced up and down she rubbed her clit. I thrusted up into her, making her yell in pleasure. I felt her walls clench around me and pushed me off the edge. I thrusted upwards again and our cum mixed.

She layed down next to me, out of breath and rolled over so that she could lay on my chest. I started to rub her hair, she smiled and snuggled up to me.

"How was our first time?" I ask kissing her forehead.

"mmmm... The best I ever had," She giggled.

"I love you," I added

"I love you too," She whispered into another kiss.


End file.
